


Simmetrie

by Callie_Stephanides



Category: X/1999
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-11
Updated: 2006-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 08:50:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il coraggio di amare, a volte, è rinunciare al controllo e a ogni certezza. Tra le braccia di Sorata, Arashi scioglie l'obi della sacerdotessa e scopre la donna e l'amante.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simmetrie

Fictional Dream © 2006 (11 luglio 2006)  
Il manga _X-1999_ appartiene alle Clamp, agli editori giapponesi e ai distributori internazionali che detengono i diritti sull’opera.  
Nessuna violazione dei succitati copyright si ritiene intesa.  
L’intreccio qui descritto rappresenta invece copyright dell’autrice (Callie Stephanides - [Fictional Dream](http://fictionaldream.iobloggo.com/106/simmetrie)).

*********

Il pieno e il vuoto si succedono, come interstizi di silenzio tra i rintocchi.  
La vita degli esseri umani si riduce a questo: un gioco di pieno-vuoto. Bianco-nero. Il battito del cuore è una metafora che riassume il ritmo dell’esistenza.  
Pieno. Vuoto. Tic. Tac.  
E poi l’ingranaggio all’improvviso si rompe o s’inceppa. Un minuscolo granellino di volontà non diverrà la perla preziosa tra le valve di un’ostrica gelosa, ma la sferetta impazzita di una roulette.  
Entropia.  
Qualcosa d’imponderabile. Disatteso. Pericoloso.  
  
Da quando ho memoria, ogni mio gesto si è tradotto nello sforzo convulso di frenare la sferetta, spazzare via il granello, arrestare la roulette; sentimenti compressi e legati più stretti di un obi rituale.  
Non pensare e non cedere mai.  
Assumere emozioni in dosi modeste, quasi fossero di quei farmaci che tengono fede al nome e, in soluzioni sature, ti uccidono come il più impietoso dei veleni. È stata una scelta autonoma: quella della bambina che non trovava risposta all’unica domanda che tu non debba mai farti. _Perché sono viva?_ Quella della bambina che nel dubbio preferiva morire di fame.  
Tic. Tac.  
Pieno. Vuoto. Sparendo avrei restituito equilibrio a un’assenza, lavando l’onta di mia madre? Non lo pensavo con calcolo, né con la razionalità che non possiedi quando sei puro istinto. Però, se leghi stretta la cintura dell’obi, se afferri la sferetta, se spazzi via il granello, tutto all’improvviso diventa più facile.  
Persino sapere che morrai prima di trovare una risposta a quell’orribile dubbio.  
Tic. Tac.  
Pieno. Vuoto. Arashi è un nome che esprime un’irrazionalità disorganizzata. Chi me lo ha imposto, è evidente, mi conosceva meglio di quanto non mi sia dato. Ho vissuto con il cuore muto e con gli occhi chiusi sino al giorno in cui gli interstizi di silenzio tra le campane del tempio non si sono assottigliati sino a sparire; a quel punto avrei forse dovuto comprendere che anche la roulette aveva cominciato a girare.  
La mia mano non era in grado di fermarla. Al dunque, del resto, non l’avrei fatto.  
  
Quella del Kansai è una parlata volgare, troppo larga e priva di filtri; nel mio ordine morale somigliava al minuscolo granello di sabbia che, senza quasi che tu te ne accorga, distruggerà dall’interno il raffinato meccanismo del tuo mondo interiore.  
Uno sguardo troppo diretto e un modo di essere insopportabilmente rumoroso; non più tic tac, solo tac tac tac.  
Fu quasi sconvolgente accorgersi che il vuoto era morto.  
Non c’era più: lo spazio che mi circondava era pieno di rumore.  
Del suo rumore.  
In un modo più gentile, era pieno di lui.  
A denti stretti, serravo con accuratezza (e quasi feroce violenza) l’obi del distacco, del controllo e dell’indifferenza. Creavo con le unghie e la mia volontà il vuoto che mi avrebbe fatto sentire di nuovo a casa, sospesa sugli equilibri precari del niente. Avevo bisogno del mio silenzio per ascoltare l’impietoso refrain di quella domanda cui non avevo mai risposto.  
Non mi ero arresa: mi ero sigillata nella pupa di una lunga e apatica acquiescenza, per la viltà di non premere i bordi suppuranti di una ferita chiamata _solitudine_.  
Non sopportavo che fosse così vacuo e così felice.  
Non sopportavo che fosse così sfrontato e così aperto da vivere senza sentirne il peso; di vivere solo per morire (come me), perché eravamo i sigilli di un’idea che non ci apparteneva.  
Non sopportavo che mi corteggiasse come se fossi bella, come se fossi una donna e non una sbiadita imitazione. Non sopportavo che mi mostrasse l’evidenza di qualcosa che non volevo accettare: si poteva vivere anche senza il silenzio. Sembrava persino più attraente e più facile, e se ancora avessi avuto paura, era disposto a tendermi la mano.  
Tic. Tac.  
Il contatto genera un’armonia o è il famigerato granellino che s’insinua tra i denti del tuo perfetto ingranaggio interiore? Soprattutto, poi, non tolleravo che occultasse l’essenzialità dell’interrogativo su cui avevo fondato la vita con nuove domande. Come uno stormo disperso nell’immensità del cielo e poi pronto a planare per devastare la quiete di un campo appena seminato, così si disperdevano i mille interrogativi che lui – solo lui – risvegliava all’improvviso, destandomi dal letargo della pupa prima che fossi davvero pronta.  
Non lo sarei mai stata.  
Era fastidioso, inopportuno, ma c’era sempre.  
Le sue ragioni più profonde lanciate per celia e lasciate a macerare nel rovo contorto delle mie emozioni represse.  
Voleva morire per me? A che scopo se ero la prima a non aver ancora deciso quale senso avesse respirare?  
Tic. Tac.  
Mi confondeva persino in quello, ma quel che ti confonde è anche quanto più ti attira: e quanto ti attira, ti perde.  
Guardo un palmo sano che è ora un semplice palmo di donna e mi domando se questa non sia la risposta alla domanda che non dovevo farmi, oppure un altro interrogativo seminato lungo la via delle mie troppe incertezze.  
Un palmo sano. Una porta chiusa.  
Un sigillo rotto assieme alla pupa che doveva conservarlo.  
Dovrei sentirmi finita, non una farfalla. Quel terribile e impietoso granellino è scivolato dal cervello al cuore, e poi si è mosso ancora, ottenebrando del tutto la mia capacità di pensare e di organizzare una riflessione coerente. Non posso impormi di farlo ora che l’obi si è sciolto, disperdendo brandelli di sentimenti e decenza. Il tepore del suo corpo si oppone alla morsa gelida che mi scivola dentro se solo mi sforzo di guardare con razionalità all’irrazionale che mi ha sconfitto.  
Tic. Tac: c’è una nuova simmetria nell’ossimoro di una dolce disperazione.  
Ho lasciato che l’amore mi rendesse donna, incuneandosi tra le pieghe della pupa e sottraendole una polpa molle che era il mio cuore senza più scudi. Oltre la pupa, tuttavia, solo donna, ho perso quello che l’amore poteva difendere. E dunque nuda, senza rimedio, non solo nel letto, ma alla guerra: e non voglio.  
Tic. Tac.  
Un orologio lontano scandisce il tempo di un mondo che è deflagrato quel giorno, quando una parlata troppo larga per quanto stretto era l’obi del mio gelido riserbo, si è posata sulle mie spalle con il tepore di un mantello, di un abbraccio, di una consolazione. E da quel momento non più tic tac, ma una sequenza vorticosa di momenti in cui l’azione razionale si sovrappone a troppi sentimenti incoerenti.  
Ora posso dire che molto del mio coraggio nasceva da quegli occhi, e dal desiderio di stupirlo e stupirmi con la mia stessa forza.  
Ma quale forza?  
Insieme sempre.  
Realizzarlo con fastidio, dapprima, poi abitudine, infine consolazione.  
Scoprire la gelosia per una generosità che non si stringe solo contro i miei fianchi, ma abbraccia tutti: persino chi non vuol essere abbracciato, per paura di ustionarsi con il calore che nasce dal cuore.  
Paura: la mia.  
Paura di perdere e non saper dare.  
Paura di leggere nei suoi occhi lo sgomento per la mia sterilità profonda, legata a una ferita suppurante e mai guarita, perché forse era attorno a quella ferita che la pupa rassicurante si era costruita, fino a mangiare la mia stessa identità.  
Fino a mangiarmi.  
Tic. Tac.  
L’unicità era la mia abitudine, perché anche a essa apparteneva Arashi.  
A essa appartenevano un kekkai e una spada.  
L’ha riconfermata e negata al contempo, dedicandomi la vita e dedicandosi come se fossi una donna e non un sigillo.  
Mi sembra una scelta senza senso, ma al dunque sono anche l’unica che non riesce a ragionare. Dovrei farlo, perché ora l’evidenza è reale: ora dal mio palmo possono uscire solo le carezze incerte di chi ha sciolto l’obi severo dell’austerità, non una katana.  
Non una lama che possa aiutarmi a completare la missione per cui sono nata.  
Il problema, forse, è che la risposta alla fatale domanda mi è stata suggerita in un sospiro, e io desidero crederle, all’improvviso, con il trasporto di chi si arrende alla bontà di un granellino di sabbia che cede all’entropia per amore della perla.  
Forse sono nata per amare – amare lui – e nient’altro.  
Ora non basta, però; non basta più. L’amore è una catena e una condanna e un tossico e il suo miele. Lo sapevo prima ancora di cedere, perché è per istinto che duole il cuore. Il mio pungeva da eoni prima che un bacio provasse a sanarlo, ma un bacio non sana: è solo il sale sulla ferita. È quel che la lascia bruciare, come all’improvviso bruciano gli occhi al pensiero di quello che è stato e che non tornerà.  
La memoria è sempre una speranza di futuro, ma non per chi è chiamato a costruirlo, quel futuro, senza speranza per sé.  
Non posso accettarlo.  
Non voglio che muoia. Non potrei nemmeno vivere con lo spettro di un sentimento cauterizzato sulla retina come memento di un miraggio irrealizzabile.  
Non lascerò impronte di quello che sono, ora, perché il domani che mi aspetta stringerà non più le cocche del controllo, ma il cappio che soffocherà la speranza.  
Mia.  
Per diventare un giorno ancora.  
Suo.  
Tic. Tac.  
Arashi è nata per definire simmetrie. Ora, per qualche istante almeno, con gli occhi chiusi stringo le sue dita, respiro l’odore del sogno e prego gli dei che conservino immutata l’atmosfera di questa stanza persino quando tutto sarà di nuovo movimento; persino quando il cielo si rovescerà e saremo nemici, non più amanti.  
Accarezzo ancora per un po’ la parola che ha dato un senso improvviso ai rintocchi quasi funebri del mio destino. Mi arrendo alla tenerezza di un ultimo contatto, sfiorando le sue palpebre e incidendo il solco del suo ricordo nel mio cuore. Che sarà strappato e trafitto, lo so, ma forse non per questo riuscirà a dimenticare.  
Dal cielo alla terra: tic. Tac.  
Perché all’improvviso l’ordine mi sembra così ingiusto? Così triste?  
   
 _Sorata ha rubato ad Arashi il suo primo bacio, ma forse ha già intuito d’averne assecondato il desiderio. Sorata è sempre stato bravo a intuire i sentimenti e i desideri degli altri, perché sa che non vivrà abbastanza per diventare un uomo, e allora ci ha sempre riso su e ha imparato a crescere giorno per giorno.  
Anche nel cuore di chi intreccia il proprio cammino con il suo e non lo dimenticherà.  
Sorata sa che Arashi, invece, è una donna e una bambina, perché nei suoi occhi è rimasta la paura indifesa dei giorni in cui si negava quel diritto e il calore di un abbraccio. Arashi crede che il silenzio renda forti, invece amplifica i piccoli terrori che ci invadono ogni giorno. Anche Sorata ha paura, ma non lo dice. Sarebbe scontato credere che sia la morte, ora che è così vicina da mostrare le sue orbite cave – e senz’altro un po’ è anche quello. Sorata ha diciassette anni e ha perso il diritto a un futuro. Chiunque tremerebbe almeno un po’, ma è soprattutto il timore di fallire a fargli male.  
Il timore di spegnersi senza la certezza di averla protetta e salvata davvero.  
Persino da se stessa.  
Arashi è bellissima come l’aveva immaginata e triste come mai l’avrebbe voluta; per questo vorrebbe darle più di un bacio e insegnarle a leggersi nei suoi occhi.  
Bacia le palpebre su cui il sale delle lacrime si depone come una cascata di perle e le chiede se può regalarle un sogno; se può essere il primo a liberarla dall’infelicità che la avvolge come un sudario, senza che filtri il sole della speranza.  
Sorata sa che il suo corpo è tanto danneggiato da trasformare in un inferno un brivido di piacere, ma non gli importa: la sua educazione monacale si esprime anche in sacrifici come questi. Sacrifici resi con il cuore.  
Chiuderà gli occhi e sognerà il mare di Wakayama e una cornice in cui non reciterà mai la commedia della vita e dell’amore, ma non gli importa.  
Arashi vedrà i monti e l’oceano con gli occhi dei suoi sensi e del suo rimpianto e lo seguirà in una fantasia innocua e senza ritorno. Ha una sola mano ormai per poterla spogliare. C’è un piccolo fiocco da sciogliere, prima che la camicia si apra e sveli una pelle eburnea, su cui l’ebano delle sue chiome spicca più lucido e prezioso che mai.  
“Come sei bella,” le dice. E Arashi lo interrompe cercando ancora le sue labbra. È un bacio inesperto, il suo, trattenuto controllato infantile. Quasi ancora temesse di aprire troppo la conchiglia che la difende.  
Le passa il braccio attorno alle spalle; affonda in quella massa generosa di fili sottili da geisha. Arashi si stende infine al suo fianco, trattenendo il fiato. “Hai paura?” le mormora.  
Piega il capo e annuisce.  
Va bene: l’importante è che ci sia sentimento. È calda e morbida. Vita sottile e un seno minuscolo. Sorata non smetterebbe mai di guardare quel corpo nudo e seducente, anche se il pensiero che lo sfiora è triste: sarà la prima e l’ultima volta.  
Probabilmente non ci sarà ancora il modo di scambiare l’amore e l’odore con una puttana-bambina tutta capelli e occhi tristi.  
Sterno d’uccello, dai capezzoli rosei e duri.  
Piccoli bottoncini che ricordano fiori di ciliegio in boccio.  
Sorata comincia ad accarezzarli, spiando intenerito il rossore che segna il viso di Arashi, così composta e sdegnosa con la sua maestà di vergine sacra che a tratti è quasi comica per la stessa ragione.  
“Ora spogliami tu,” le sussurra con un mezzo sorriso. Arashi sgrana quei suoi occhi troppo espressivi, come una cerva sorpresa nel punto in cui il bosco è più fitto e inaccessibile.  
“Ho bisogno di un piccolo aiuto,” aggiunge per smussare gli spigoli del riserbo di lei. La sente sospirare in profondità e poi sfiorare la sua guancia, scivolare sino ai lembi del kimono e scioglierne il nodo – con delicatezza trepidante e amorevole com’è tutto in lei.  
“Anche tu mi piaci,” articola a fatica.  
Sorata si solleva un poco. In ginocchio, l’uno davanti all’altra, lontani dai ruoli e da abiti che cadono in terra come vecchie spoglie, possono ora vivere in una bolla di presente; una bolla in cui il passato e il futuro non possono entrare.  
È in questo kekkai silenzioso che la roulette girerà sino a esaurirsi in un moto infinito.  
Le labbra di Sorata sfiorano la grana del suo collo e poi, con dolcezza, la percorrono sempre più in basso, finché Arashi non si distende con gli occhi chiusi, preda esausta e felice. Il nero delle sue chiome si disperde nel candore delle lenzuola in un contrasto pittorico. È tanto bella da ferire lo sguardo. È tanto bella che sarà ancora più crudele sentirla cauterizzata sulla retina e dover chiudere gli occhi per sempre.  
Per questo Sorata non se lo concede: non chiude gli occhi.  
Si sazia della bellezza luminosa di una vergine che non vuole più essere tale, ma sua. Sorata non sa che quel corpo è il veleno che l’ha condannato, ma al dunque lo suggerebbe ancora più avido.  
Con timidezza gentile le bacia il pube, respirando l’odore salmastro delle sue labbra più segrete. Ad Arashi sfugge un sospiro che somiglia a un gemito e subito serra le labbra impaurita. Vorrebbe regalarle una battuta delle sue; dirle che per un uomo potrebbe essere gratificante l’eco del suo piacere, ma sa che non capirebbe; forse nemmeno l’amore che c’è nelle sue dita, mentre gioca con la fitta peluria scura e la inanella senza fretta tra le falangi, chiedendo a ogni suo senso di registrare con millimetrica precisione le geografie della sua condanna.  
È così bella. Tutta.  
È morbida: ossa lunghe e magra come un chiodo, eppure gentile nel suo concedersi nella paura.  
Si stende accanto a lei. Cerca le sue dita e la chiama al suo fianco. Le guida i polsi perché anche Arashi senta la sua pelle, percepisca il battito del suo cuore e anche la sua paura: di non essere abbastanza uomo.  
Non essere abbastanza generoso nel renderla più viva e più felice.  
Arashi chiude gli occhi e cerca le sue labbra. È un atto remissivo di fiducia e affetto vero. Ora Sorata sa che può, che il momento è arrivato.  
Non è un monaco e Arashi non è una vergine consacrata.  
Non sono sigilli e non sono angeli.  
Hanno diciassette anni e ora vivranno un’ultima ora. Insieme.  
Arashi obbedisce all’istinto del piacere e schiude le cosce.  
Sorata stringe i denti e dimentica le fratture per sanare l’unica ferita di cui gli importi: bacia ancora il suo sesso, prima di trasformarsi nella chiave che la libererà dalla prigione del silenzio.  
   
_ E in quella, ancora una volta, dovrò rinchiudermi, perché se questo può darti la vita, allora io tacerò per sempre.


End file.
